Um Minuto Para Acertar Problemas Do Coração
by F190
Summary: Sara estava chateada com Grissom e Nick estava disposto a ajuda-la a esquecer,e Grissom foi pedir ajuda a Catherine . uma possivel fic SNICKERS & GRILLOWS mais no fim se tornará novamente GSR
1. Chapter 1

"CAPITULO UM"

ESSA FIC FOI UMA IDÉIA VAGA DO QUE PODERIA TER ACONTECIDO APÓS AQUELE EPISÓDIO DA SÉTIMA TEMPORADA -"O BOM O MAL E A DOMINATRIX" 7X23 .

"aqui é Sara Sidle,no momento eu não posso te atender deixe seu recado após o bip."

GG:Sara é a Gil...é a décima ligaçao que eu faço para você,preciso falar com você,e é urgente!

Grissom colocou o telefone no criado mudo e deitou novamente em sua cama,era claro que Sara o estava evitando,eles haviam brigado por conta de uma pessoa:Lady Heather . Grissom havia se perdido com Lady Heather novamente,e Sara não havia gostado nada de ver o namorado cheio de gracinhas com a ex dele . Sara estava em um bar tentando afogar toda a sua mágoa na bebida e Nick apareceu por lá depois do trabalho e encontrou a morena sentada no banco próximo ao balçao preto do bar com um copo e uma cerveja na mão .

NS:Sara?o que faz aqui?

SS:o que mais uma pessoa faz em um bar Nick...olha eu não quero conversa com ninguém.

NS:como você vai para casa bêbada desse jeito?

SS:eu não estou bêbada Nick!

NS:ah não e esse cheiro de álcool saindo da sua boca é uma nova bala?olha Sara eu odeio de ver assim!

SS:vai ficar me dando sermões?

NS:eu te levo para casa,vamos!vamos eu te levo!

pós a insistência de Nick,Sara deixou que Nick a levasse para a casa dele,enquanto isso Grissom não conseguia dormir pensando nos possíveis locais aonde Sara estaria,não queria acreditar que talvez ela tivesse ido a algum bar e bebido todas,então ele decidiu que a melhor coisa seria ir procurar por ela jà que o celular ela não atendia . ele se vestiu e foi embora atras de Sara enquanto isso na casa de Nick .

NS:sintas se em casa!

SS:acho que eu vou sentar um pouco,estou meio tonta.

NS:fique a vontade .

Nick foi ate a cozinha e fez um café forte para sara,porem quando ele voltou para a sala a morena estava dormindo . Nick não quis atrapalhar e pegou um lençol no quarto dele e ajeitou a cama voltou para a sala e pegou Sara no colo e a colocou em sua cama e foi dormir na sala . Grissom andou quase toda Las Vegas,pelo menos nos locais aonde a morena costumava ir quando estava chateada mais não teve sorte,ele então voltou para a casa dele e ligou para...

GG:Catherine?é o Grissom posso falar com você?

CW:sabe que horas são Gil?já passa da meia noite,alguns preferem ficar os dias de folga dormindo sabia?

GG:desculpe mais eu preciso conversar com alguém e eu confio em você.

CW:não é melhor vir para minha casa,assim não corre o risco de eu dormir enquanto você fala comigo no telefone.

GG:ok estou indo para a sua casa.

Grissom foi ate a casa de Catherine e contou todo o ocorrido para amiga . na manha seguinte Sara acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e imaginando ser sua casa foi direto para o banheiro e encontrou Nick saindo do mesmo .

SS:o que você esta fazendo aqui Nick?quer me matar de susto?

NS:não se lembra de nada relacionado a ontem?

SS:não,o que eu aprontei?

NS:você bebeu bastante e não estava em condiçoes de dirigir.

SS:então você me trouxe para sua casa já que não sabia aonde é a minha.

NS:isso!pode usar o banheiro eu vou fazer algo para essa sua ressaca .

enquanto isso na casa de Catherine,Grissom estava sentado no sofá do lado de Catherine que ouvia atentamente toda a conversa do amigo .

GG:então..entendeu porque eu procurei você.

CW:olha eu já desconfiava de você e da Sara,só não tinha evidencias fortes sobre isso...bom você e a Heather são passado não é?

GG:é...mais Sara acha que eu ainda amo a Heahter..mais eu amo a Sara.

CW:e você já falou ou explicou para Sara tudo?

GG:eu tentei mais...

CW:imagino..Sara é muito melancolica .

GG:o que eu faço Cath?

CW:olha isso já esta parecendo novela mexicana,nem eu sei como te ajudar..mais vou conversar com a Sara e resolver as coisas para vocês.

GG:obrigada Cath.

CW:que obrigada que nada...quero ganhar em cima disso..duas semanas na supervisão do lab.

GG:fazer o que o jeito é aceitar!

De volta na casa de Nick,o cheiro de café estava lotando o local e Sara foi ate a cozinha e com um sorriso enorme no rosto .

NS:isso é para você..toma é café bem forte...dizem que corta um pouco a ressaca.

Sara pegou o copo e foi ate a sala aonde deitou no sofá,Nick a seguiu com um pacote de bolacha recheada na mão e sentou do lado da morena .

SS:nossa!quando falou café forte você não estava brincando,quantas colheres você colocou no café?

NS:oito colheres de café.

SS:oito?desse jeito vou ficar com energia ate altas horas!

Nick ri junto com sara e ele não pode negar que sente algo a mais que amizade pela morena,a sua vontade é de beija-la ali mesmo e ficar com ela..mais espera o tempo certo .

NS:porque você bebeu tanto ontem?

SS:não é nada para se preocupar.

NS:pra mim é...por favor Sara confie em mim.

SS:ok..mais vai ser uma longa historia.

NS:sou um bom ouvinte.

Sara sorriu e começou a contar sua versão da historia para Nick . Novamente na casa de Catherine .

GG:o que você vai falar com Sara?

CW:papo de mulher!não se conta a um homem o que se pode dizer a uma mulher .

GG:por favor não estrague nada...já estou sofrendo muito com isso.

CW:ah não se preocupa eu vou ser bem especifica e nada de ser direta no assunto.

Grissom estava preocupado em como Catherine iria agir e falar com Sara. Enquanto isso na casa de Nick...

**CONTINUA**


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Nick puxou a amiga para um forte abraço,ela estava realmente chateada e Nick faria de tudo para que aquela possível dor passasse .

NS:bom mais agora você sabe como o Grissom é.

SS:mesmo assim eu ainda o amo muito .

NS:ok eu só comentei,eu vou ter uma conversa com o Grissom de homem pra homem.

SS:obrigada Nick!sabe você é o meu melhor amigo,não sei o que faria sem você!

Sara abraçou Nick novamente,ela não deixou de notar a "mão boba" de Nick a tocando na cintura,mais não se preocupou muito,ela confiava nele . Ela se levantou e foi embora mais confiante de que seu bom amigo Nick resolveria sua situaçao . Novamente na casa de Catherine,Grissom abraçava a loira agradecendo pela ajuda .

CW:nao se preocupe Gil vou resolver seus problemas amorosos.

GG:obrigada!

Grissom pode perceber que as mãos de Catherine estavam começando a tocá-lo de forma diferente e ele decidiu se afastar apenas para garantir que nada acontecesse . No final do turno Grissom estava em sua sala quando ouviu a voz de Sara e decidiu ver se Catherine já estava pondo seu plano em açao,mais ao chegar viu Sara rindo alegremente com Nick e ele não podia esconder um ciume que estava subindo por suas veias,afinal Nick era mais jovem e mais atraente,ele não conseguia ler os lábios dele mais via que Sara estava se divertindo,ele queria ter deixado tudo e ir ate ela e descobri o que estavam conversando mais não podia simplesmente ir là sem motivo aparente,ele então voltou frustrado para sua sala . Catherine estava entrando na sala de repouso quando viu Nick e Sara abraçados no corredor .

CW:nossa!cuidado para não fundirem os corpos.

NS:oi Cath!

Nick ficou irritado com Catherine,era rara as vezes que ele ficava chateado ou irritado com algo,mais naquele momento,aonde Sara estava em seus braços estava sendo ótimo .

CW:Sara posso falar com você em particular?

NS:jà entendi,vou sair ah Sara o que acha e mais tarde quando o turno acabar nós irmos na minha casa e dividirmos uma pizza de chocolate?

CW:pizza de chocolate nunca ouvi falar,e nunca experimentei posso ir?

NS:ah foi mal Cath mais è um convite particular.

CW:entendi..bom você não ia para algum lugar?

NS:è mesmo,mais não vou sem minha resposta.

SS:claro Nick aceito.

Nick saiu com um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto e Catherine puxou a morena para a sala de repouso .

CW:sei que prometi não ser direta nem nada,mais eu não consigo.

SS:pode ser mais especifica.

CW:que fique registrado que você quem pediu isso...Grissom está chateado porque você não confia nele em reaçao a Heather e quer ter você de volta.

SS:como é?como você sabe disso?

CW:Grissom me contou,ele foi ate a minha casa e contou tudo...olha Sara sei que você está achando que ele te traiu com a Heather,mais a verdade é bem diferente acredite em mim.

SS:não foi você que disse:"não tenho provas e ele nunca vai me contar..mais tenho certeza que ele e Heather jà passaram pelo menos uma noite juntos"...pode me explicar,porque não ficou bem claro na minha cabeça..alias ele em vez de resolver as coisas como homem,vai ate a sua casa e desabafa com você..o que mais ele fez lá?fez uma massagem nos seus pés?

CW:olha cá entre nós você também não resolveu as coisas,as respostas ao seu problemas não estão no fundo de uma garrafa.

SS:Brass me disse isso,seja pelo menos original!

CW:olha vai là e conversa com ele e resolve a as coisas.

SS:não!ele me magoou então ele que venha falar comigo!

Sara saiu irritada e deixou Catherine sem reaçao . Grissom encontrou com a loira na sala de repouso .

GG:e então como foi com a Sara?

SS:bom depende de como você vê ela...ela acha que eu sou uma intrometida nos assuntos dos outros e que você é um mole e frouxo .

GG:mole e frouxo?ela disse realmente isso?

CW:com todas as palavras?

GG:Catherine!

CW:ok ela não disse com todas palavras..mais ela foi bem clara...e deixou isso bem nítido...e ah...eu acrescentei um pouco,o que é errado ser sincera?

GG:o que eu vou fazer?

CW:eu não faço a menor ideia.

Sara estava no estacionamento quando encontrou Nick a esperando encostado no carro dela .

SS:o quer você esta fazendo aqui?

NS:estava te esperando...a pizza você esqueceu?

SS:desculpe Nick mais não estou com fome...não mais.

NS:tudo bem eu entendo...tive uma ideia...que tal eu te levar para o meu lugar favorito em Las Vegas?

SS:iria a qualquer lugar para esfriar a cabeça.

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCEIRO CAPITULO**

Grissom voltou para casa meio triste por causa do que acontecia entre ele e Sara mas Catherine queria ajuda-lo .

GW:hey Gil espera eu vou com você!

GG:eu prefiro ficar sozinho Cath.

CW:eu quero ajudar você.

GG:assim como me ajudou me chamando de frouxo e de mole?

CW:na verdade foi mole e frouxo...mais sou sua amiga e odeio ver você assim tão depre!

GG:depre?

CW:com depressão...você não entende nada de gírias modernas não é?

GG:e você não deveria ficar usando gírias..você não é nehuma adolescente.

CW:esta me chamando de velha?

GG:não...nunca.

CW:viu eu te fiz sorrir um pouco!você é o meu melhor amigo Gil,eu confio em contar tudo para você...mais você parece não confiar em mim para dizer algumas coisas .

GG:não é bem assim...acho que você tem razão eu sou um pouco frouxo .

Enquanto isso Nick levou Sara para um local desconhecido pela morena mais muito bonito .

NS:esse é o maior prédio de Las Vegas se pode ver praticamente todo o condado de Clark daqui.

SS:é realmente muito bonito os casinos de Las Vegas parecem aquelas pequenas luzes de natal.

NS:pisca-pisca?

SS:é esse o nome porque eu sempre chamei de luz que pisca.

NS:sério?

SS:é...eu não sou tão boa em decorar nome de coisas relacionados a comemoraçoes e festas.

NS:isso me lembra da festa do Warrick aonde você esqueceu das bexigas e tivemos que fazer dois balões de camisinhas.

SS:nao me lembre desse mico!

Sara sorriu e Nick a abraçou forte,aos poucos ela estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo por ali,mais ela ainda estava magoada com Grissom e queria apenas esquecer o supervisor . Catherine estava tentando a todo custo animar o amigo e decidiu fazer algo que sabia que ia animá-lo.

CW:ok Grissom cansei da sua cara de birra!

GG:como è?

CW:vamos andar na montanha russa!

GG:você tem certeza..você nunca quis ir.

CW:vamos logo!

Catherine arrastou Grissom para o parque de diversões mais próximo e comprou os ingressos .

GG:tem certeza que quer ir?

CW:claro eu não sou uma covarde.

A vez dos dois chegou e eles entraram no carrinho da montanha russa...conforme o carrinho subi Catherine começou a gritar .

GG:porque você esta gritando ainda nem chegamos no topo da montanha?

CW:é a minha primeira vez!

GG:se acalma!

Mesmo com Grissom tentando acalmar Catherine a loira só sabia gritar .

Nick ainda estava abraçado com Sara e a morena já estava começando a achar que ele não iria larga-la nunca .

SS:vamos morrer grudados.

NS:ah desculpe acho que me empolguei.

SS:ok fica tranquilo.

NS:Sara como você sabe que encontrou a pessoa certa?

SS:ah não pergunta isso para mim sou péssima em relacionamentos...mais acho que é quando encontra alguém com que você pode dividir tudo e ser você mesmo.

NS:como melhores amigos?

SS:é bem por ai..mais porque a pergunta?

Catherine desceu do carrinho da montanha russa vomitando tudo que tinha comido .

GG:isso foi divertido.

CW:divertido?eu sai vomitando em tudo e em todos!

GG:por isso mesmo!

CW:Gil..espera eu tenho uma coisas para te dizer.

GG:fala.

CW:lembra quando você disse que se algum dia em encontrasse a pessoa certa seria como você não conseguir imaginar como sua vida seria sem aquela pessoa?

GG:eu falei isso?

CW:bom você leu isso no livro...então eu me sinto assim em relaçao a você.

GG:em relaçao a mim?

CW:eu sei que não deveria ter sentimentos amorosos por você mais acontece que desde meu ultimo fracasso amoroso você tem sido tão meu amigo.

Nick tentava dizer o que realmente sentia por Sara de uma forma que ela não ficasse assustada .

NS:Sar...eu não consigo mais esconder isso..sei que pode parecer loucura mais eu passo a noite inteira pensando nessa pessoa.

SS:isso é legal Nick finalmente esta gostando de alguém..sabem vai ver que quando você beijar essa pessoa especial você vai se senti como se estivesse flutuando.

Nick puxou Sara para mais um abraço . Grissom ainda tentava raciocinar o que Catherine havia acabado de falar .

CW:sei que eu te assustei..mais eu não sou tão mole quanto a Sara!

Ela puxou Grissom para um beijo inesperado . Enquanto isso Nick também viu que a única forma de demonstrar o que ele queria dizer e nao conseguia .

NS:Sar...fecha os olhos.

Sara fez como Nick falou e fechou os olhos mais ficou supresa ao sentir os lábios macios de Nick sobre os dela deixando a morena supresa . Grissom ficou parado após o beijo que havia sido completamente inesperado .

GG:Cath isso foi loucura!

CW:eu sei você é o meu melhor amigo e sempre me apoiou.

GG:acontece Catherine que eu amo a Sara e não consigo ficar com ninguém que não seja ela...desculpe!

Enquanto isso Nick puxava mais o corpo de Sara enquanto beijava mais a morena que tentava se afastar dele .

SS:Nick você está louco?

NS:Sara se fosse não estivesse me segurando eu poderia flutuar!

SS:era de mim que você estava falando?

NS:é!eu te amo Sar!

SS:Nick isso é loucura!eu amo o Grissom e sempre vou ama-lo sinto muito mais entre nós só pode existir amizade .

Nick ficou parado enquanto Sara saia mais confusa do que tudo . Grissom deixou Catherine e foi embora com a cabeça trabalhando a mil e deixando a loira imóvel .

**CONTINUA**


	4. Chapter 4

**QUARTO CAPITULO**

Grissom chegou no apartamento dele e sentou-se no sofà,sua cabeça estava trabalhando a mil,como Catherine poderia ter feito aquilo com ele?ainda mais na situaçao que ele estava,ele tentou parar de pensar naquilo . Sara chegou em casa e estava pensando no que havia acontecido...ela ainda estava com Grissom e beijar Nick não esta sendo certo,ela não podia negar que o beijo foi bom e que ela havia sentido algo,talvez por ele ser o melhor amigo dela e sempre estar ao lado dela,ela decidiu tomar um banho para esquecer tudo . No dia seguinte no lab Catherine foi atrás de Grissom que estava em sua sala .

CW:Gil posso falar com você?

GG:claro.

CW:é sobre ontem a noite...eu..

GG:não precisa pedir desculpas Cath..entendo que a noite de ontem não foi normal.

CW:bom...resolveu as coisas com a Sara?

GG:não..ela não atende as minhas ligaçoes,sabe ela esta fazendo tempestade em copo'd'agua .

CW:ela chegou porque não vai falar com ela?

GG:vou fazer isso.

Grissom se levantou e foi atrás de Sara que estava na sala de repouso . Nick chegou antes de Grissom e ficou em pé olhando para Sara .

SS:você esta chateado comigo?

NS:não...eu acho que passei dos limites è que você é minha melhor amiga e você é mulher e é bonita...acho que me iludi.

SS:eu entendo mais meu coraçao pertence ao Grissom...mais acho que você merece uma pessoa bacana..como a Catherine.

NS:Cath?

SS:é ela é engraçada na maioria das vezes e é muito mais bonita que eu.

NS:eu não sei Sar eu me sinto muito atraído por você,mais talvez quem sabe.

SS:voces formariam um belo casal.

NS:você acha?

SS:tenho certeza.

Sara sorriu e Nick não resistiu e puxou a amiga para uma abraço forte,nesse momento Grissom entra na sala e fica parado com o que vê:Sara e Nick se abraçando fortemente seus lábios estão tão próximo de se tocarem . Greg chegou e fungou fazendo os dois olharem para a porta Sara viu que Grissom estava imóvel .

GS:hum Nick esta pegando todas.

SS:nos poupe Greg! você melhor que ninguém sabe que eu e o Nick somos apenas amigos.

GS:somos amigos e você nunca me abraçou desse jeito.

GG:ah temos trabalho,Greg você e o Nick tem um caso no Palermo,Sara o Warrick e a Catherine vão com você.

SS:que òtimo vou na companhia de Homer e Margie Simpson.

GS:essa foi boa a Cath de Margie e o Warrick de Homer...to ate imaginando a cena..quem è o Bart e a Lisa?

NS:você ama os Simpsons né?

GS:é um desenho engraçado.

GG:então Bart e Lisa vão trabalhar.

NS:eu não sou a Lisa prefiro ser o Bart.

Nick e Greg saíram rindo da brincadeira e Sara ficou sozinha com Grissom .

GG:pode ir..Catherine jà deve estar esperando.

SS:Gil...podemos conversar?

GG:sobre o que?ae você falou que eu estava traindo você com a Heather.

SS:porque esta sendo tão grosso comigo?

GG:sou mole,frouxo e grosso o que mais falta no seu dicionário de "mal trato ao Grissom"?

SS:você estava babando pela Heather naquele caso e Catherine me falou que você passou a noite na casa dela o que vocês dois fizeram?

GG:você è muito ciumenta!

SS:desculpa por demonstrar meu amor por você assim,por ter ciumes de você!

GG:mais você exagera Sara!

SS:eu exagero?não fui eu que fuzilou o Nick com os olhos só porque ele me abraçou!

GG:pare de agir como criança Sara!

GG:eu paro quando você parar de agir como um perfeito idiota!

Sara saiu furiosa,mais Grissom conseguiu pegar o braço dela e a puxar para ele com força .

SS:me solta!você está me machucando!

GG:pare de fazer joguinhos comigo Sara!olha o que você faz comigo!

SS:você esta louco!me solta agora vou eu vou gritar!

GG:então vai ficar gritando por muito tempo porque eu não pretendo soltar você...pelo menos não sem você me ouvir!

Catherine chegou a tempo de impedir o grito de Sara .

CW:gente calma!o Ecklie esta vindo e não queremos um barraço maior aqui no lab nè!

Grissom soltou Sara e a loira viu o braço roxo de Sara .

CW:nossa Sara!seu braço esta com uma mancha roxo horrível.

SS:è eu sei só quero que o Grissom veja bem o que ele fez comigo!

Sara saiu e dessa vez Grissom não conseguiu segura-la,Catherine olhou para Grissom tentando adivinhar o que tinha passado pelos dois naquele tempo . Sara entrou no carro chorando muito Warrick que já estava a esperando reparou mais não falou nada apenas dirigiu o carro .

**CONTINUA**


	5. Chapter 5

**ULTIMO CAPITULO**

CW:quer me explicar porque você agiu daquela maneira com a Sara?

GG:ela e Nick estavam se abraçando.

CW:e isso é motivo para ciumes Gil? que exagero!

GG:nao era um simples abraço,Nick estava a apertando contra o corpo dele e se Greg não tivesse atrapalhado tenho certeza que eles teriam se beijado.

CW:bom nesse caso...boa sorte na próxima conversa com ela.

Catherine saiu e foi a procura de Warrick . No final do turno Catherine e Warrick fizeram de tudo para que Sara entregasse o relatório para Grissom e com muito esforço conseguiram . A sala do supervisor estava escura e Grissom estava quase dormindo .

SS:ah os relatórios!boa noite.

GG:Sara desculpe!

SS:pelo que?por ser tão rude comigo?

GG:você precisa me ouvir...por favor!

SS:ta bom!se não tem jeito!

Sara sentou na frente dele e esperou que ele começasse a falar .

GG:não vou mentir para você...eu e Heather tivemos um relacionamento sim...nos passamos um tempo juntos,mais agora é passado..você é o meu presente e o meu futuro!ela é uma boa amiga para mim assim como Catherine ou como Nick ou o Greg para você!mais naquele dia eu e Heather não dormimos juntos se é isso que quer saber.

SS:Gil...eu odeio ter que imaginar que você estivesse me traindo mais é só Lady Heather estalar os dedos,para ela você esta disponível 24 horas e 7 dias por semana .

GG:me desculpe por isso!mais e você e o Nick?vocês estavam se "agarrando" na sala de repouso .

SS:ah...é uma longa historia...ele gosta muito de mim .

GG:e isso te da o direito de sair por ai o abraçando e quase se beijando!

SS:ah Griss não vai começar de novo?estávamos indo bem .

GG:Sar...eu nao consigo deixar de esquecer o que eu vi...eu fico possesso se vejo outro homem fica te olhando ou te abraçando daquele jeito.

SS:sério?porque eu penso assim também.

GG:desculpe pelo roxo no braço.

SS:é desculpe pelas explosões durante esses dias.

GG:agora você vai atender as minhas ligaçoes?

SS:claro,vou só esperar o novo aparelho de celular chegar.

GG:porque?

SS:faz uma semana que meu telefone e o meu celular ficaram louco então eu redirecionei todas as chamadas para a caixa postal.

GG:ah...é..achei que você não queria falar comigo.

SS:de inicio sim,mais depois eu entendi que você precisa de amigos,mais ai veio a Catherine me dando um sermão .

GG:Catherine!ela foi uma péssima ideia de ajuda...ela precisa de um Hobbie.

SS:melhor precisa de um namorado e eu sei a pessoa certa para ela!

GG:então estamos de bem de novo?

SS:não estamos melhor que antes!

Sara puxou Grissom para um beijo quente e cheio de saudade .

GG:uau!

SS:isso foi bom!

GG:foi sim!

SS:vamos arrumar logo um namorado para Catherine.

Sara arrastou Grissom para a sala de repouso e viu Catherine e Nick se beijando .

SS:é...que bom que não precisamos ter todo o trabalho de virarmos cúpidos .

GG:jà que tudo deu certo no final,vamos para casa porque nosso pedido de desculpas não acabou.

**FIM**


End file.
